Algo en Común
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Le gustaba, ya no lo podía negar, se lo quería decir, pero le faltaba valor. Pese a que antes se mostró frío, seguro y decidido… Ahora tartamudeaba, se ruborizaba y se paralizaba al tenerlo cerca… ¿Acaso algo tendría en común con el dueño de Pegasus? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos? [GingaxChris]


**Algo en común.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(19 de Abril de 2014)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Le gustaba, ya no lo podía negar, se lo quería decir, pero le faltaba valor. Pese a que antes se mostro frio, seguro y decidido… Ahora tartamudeaba, se ruborizaba y se paralizaba al tenerlo cerca… ¿Acaso algo tendría en común con el dueño de Pegasus? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos? [GingaxChris]

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: General, romance.

**Advertencias**: Esta historia contiene **Shonen-ai**, (Intereses sentimentales entre personajes del mismo género o ChicoxChico ¿Si comprenden, verdad?) Huyan sino les gusta. No quiero quejas después.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Un One-Shoot, que tenía escrito desde hace mucho, pero que no me convencía del todo, ayer decidí retocarlo y terminarlo y aquí está. Esto es un Seasonshipping, sí, yo sé que es raro esto, empezando porque ayer (Cuando tenía pensado publicarlo pero la página NO me dejó) 18 de abril de 2014, me despertó un temblor de 7.2 Grados Ritcher (Únicamente en México), y de que días previos hubo eclipse de luna roja xDDD ya es mucho decir, por eso dicen que las desgracias no vienen solas jaja. Pero, ok, yap.

Sin más preámbulos al fic...

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos;

"..."; Resaltar palabras o frases;

/…../; Pensamientos;

(…); aclaraciones;

MAYUSCULA; Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Algo en común.**

…

No se lo podía explicar; apenas hacia unos días todo le era indiferente; pues hacía años que había cerrado su corazón para no volver a ser lastimado, y mejor aún, no volver a sentirse traicionado. Por eso había elegido ese camino, no volvería a afiliarse a nadie si no era por sus propios intereses… en el dinero. Por ello, la primera vez que vio a ese chico, no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo. Él era un mercenario (1): No confiaba en nadie, más que en sí mismo; pero… La segunda vez que se vieron, fue diferente. Ese chico le habló de amistad, de confianza, de formar un equipo…, y de súbito le hizo recordar todo el dolor y la soledad por la que había pasado, pero pese a eso, algo dentro de él, lo impulsaba a volver a creer.

…Estar solo y rechazar estar con alguien, a menos que fuera por trabajo, le alejaba del dolor a ser abandonado y traicionado otra vez… sin embargo, la soledad era tan dolorosa… pues cada vez que terminaba un trabajo, le pagaban y volvía a estar solo… y lamentablemente, aún con todo el dinero del mundo, no podía pagarle a la soledad para que se fuera.

Ginga parecía sincero… y por alguna razón decidió elegirlo a él, para volver a creer en la gente…

Y lo que ocurrió después, fue aún más extraño. Cada que veía a Ginga su corazón brincaba de la emoción y el calor se le subía al rostro, no podía evitarlo… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasándole? ¿Acaso era por aquella sonrisa tan sincera y amable que le dirigía? ¿O por aquella hermosa mirada color oro? ¡Un momento! ¿Hermosa…? ¿Es que acaso se había enamorado de Ginga? ¡No, no! Eso era absurdo ¡No podía haberse enamorado de la primera persona que era amable con él después de tanto tiempo! ¿…O sí?

Pero era un hecho… Cuando estaba con él, no podía actuar normal y siempre terminaba haciendo casi el ridículo (ruborizándose). Obviamente, Ginga nunca le decía nada sobre su conducta, el pelirrojo siempre era muy amable con él… y eso empeoraba su situación, y temía que Ginga pensara que era tartamudo o que era un tonto; pero ya no podía negarlo, y poco a poco, y de manera fascinantemente rápida, se adaptó a ese sentimiento que había crecido en su pecho, y ahora, suspirar por ese chico, era tan normal para él como hacer una jugada estrella con su Beycompañero: Phantom Orión.

Chris sabía que Ginga era el único que lo podía comprender y alejar toda la tristeza que experimentó por esos años de soledad. Deseaba estar siempre cerca de Ginga, como en mucho tiempo no deseó, ni necesitó estar con alguien. Deseaba mirar siempre su sonrisa, deseaba que él llenara con su alegría todo el vacío de su solitario corazón.

Pero había un problema…

—¡CHRIS! –Le llamó desde el otro lado del salón un animado y alegre Ginga.

El aludido brincó y se ruborizó por completo, como siempre que Ginga le hablaba.

—¡Ven con nosotros! —Insistió Ginga quien estaba sentado en una mesa redonda, con Kenta, Yuki, Kyouya, Benkei y Tsubasa.

—Ah… si…, después… –Murmuró y apartó la vista, de nuevo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

… El problema era que todavía no se lo decía.

Estaban celebrando por enésima vez que habían derrotado a Némesis y esta vez se encontraban en la WBBA. La cabina de control se había convertido en el salón de fiestas improvisado, pero no por ello menos agradable. El edificio de la WBBA era además, una de las construcciones más afortunadas de Beycity, pues había sobrevivido al desastre, y estaba de pie y en buenas condiciones a diferencia de otros edificios del resto de Japón.

Y desde que había empezado la fiesta; Chris se había mantenido lejos de todos, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, alejado también de donde estaban las bebidas. De hecho se sentía tan fuera de lugar y extraño de estar de nuevo entre la gente, sin ningún otro motivo; que no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni cómo sentirse. Se sentía completamente ridículo, esperaba que Ginga no se hubiera dado cuenta… esperaba.

Ginga por su parte lo vio voltearse… y creyó que algo le había dicho… ¿pero sería verdad?

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó el dueño de Cosmic Pegasus al resto de sus amigos que se encontraban en la misma mesa que él.

—No sé —Respondió Kenta.

—Mejor déjalo tranquilo —Dijo Kyouya indiferente.

—Pero… —Dudó el pelirrojo— tan sólo quiero que pase un momento con nosotros…

Yuuki sonrió.

—Eres muy amable Ginga-san —afirmó.

—… Y molesto —Agregó con cierto hastío el dueño de Fang Leone.

—¡Kyouya! —Reclamó el pelirrojo por el comentario de su rival. El cual por cierto, no dijo nada, ni le miró, permaneció con el rostro a otro lado.

Chis alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la discusión, y regresó la vista, percatándose de que Kyouya y Ginga hablaban. Ginga lucía algo molesto, y Kyouya sonreía de manera burlona sin perder de vista a Hagane. Y conforme les miraba, no pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho y un leve temblor en su mano derecha que le obligó a cerrar su puño. Ginga y Kyouya estaban tan cerca…

Sabía por comentarios de Kenta y Yuu, incluso de Masamune, que había una relación bastante estrecha entre ambos Bladers. Ginga y Kyouya eran rivales, pero más que rivales, eran amigos… y quizás eran más que amigos, si Ginga podía soportar la actitud del Blader representante de la primavera, pues que era más que obvio, que se burlaba de él, no obstante, algunos afirmaban que esas eran de hecho, las contadas ocasiones en que se le veía a Kyouya Tategami sonreír, sin importar el sentido de esa sonrisa, pues era evidente que su sonrisa sólo asomaba cuando se trataba de Ginga.

Chris no tenía ninguna oportunidad si era contra Kyouya contra quien tenía que enfrentarse para conseguir el afecto de Ginga, pues era más que obvio que él llevaba las de perder, y tan sólo le quedaba aguantarse sus celos, celos de saber que jamás compartiría una unión con Ginga como Kyouya la tenía.

Regresó su mirada a la mesa donde tenía su vaso de Refresco (2). El vaso de cristal estaba empañado en todo el contorno, debido a que los hielos habían condesado el aire a su alrededor.

—… /¿Y si le dijera lo que siento…?/ —Pasó por su mente… al tiempo que sujetaba su vaso y sus dedos quedaban mojados con agua fría. Alzó un poco su mano para mirarla, cuando de pronto vio, como otro vaso de cristal se acercaba al suyo en la mesa.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Le dijo un amable Ginga sentándose frente a él.

La reacción de Chris fue inevitable: Se puso completamente rojo hasta las orejas.

—¡G-G-GINGA! —Se exaltó, quedándose paralizado, pero asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, de manera agarrotada.

—Gracias —sonrió el pelirrojo, y miró hacia la mesa, el vaso de refresco de Chris estaba intacto— ¿No tienes sed? —preguntó, apunto de beber del suyo.

—S-si, si tengo… —Dijo y tomando el vaso se lo empinó con todo y hielos.

Ginga lo miró desconcertado, pero en cuanto el rubio bajó el vaso y comenzó a toser porque lo frio de la bebida había lastimado su garganta, se preocupó.

—C-Cuidado… —Se acercó y le tomó del hombro— Tiene mucho hielo, te puede molestar la garganta… ¿Estás bien?

Chris de hecho ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía debido a los nervios de tener a Ginga frente a él.

—E-estoy bien… —Dijo en medio de la tos, sintiendo de nuevo un intenso calor al sentir la mano de Ginga tocando su hombro.

Hagane sonrió, y se retiró un poco del joven de ojos violetas, para tomarse lo último de su refresco, después colocó el vaso vacío en la mesa y miró al rubio de nuevo.

—Chris, ¿Ya sabes lo que harás a partir de ahora?

El rubio se tranquilizó y miró al otro, Ginga se veía muy serio, aunque en realidad no supo cómo interpretar su gesto.

—Em… no. Aún no —fue su respuesta.

—… —Ginga hizo una pausa, y después preguntó— ¿Seguirás trabajando como mercenario?

El cuerpo de Chris tembló al escuchar esa pregunta. En realidad eso no era algo que le enorgulleciera, menos ahora que volvía a estar rodeado de amigos. Levantó la vista, notando que Ginga tenía su mirada fija en el vaso de refresco vacio, y algo le hizo temer al verlo así— ¡Ginga! —Gritó casi sin darse cuenta, sino fuera por la música en el salón de control, todos le habrían oído— Yo… no… ¡Yo no quiero que te quedes con esa terrible impresión de mí! —Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho para señalarse a sí mismo.

Al ver el gesto algo angustiado del chico estadunidense, Ginga sonrió cálidamente, era extraño, pero Ginga no podía dejar de sonreírle a ese joven desde que se había unido a su partida.

—Tranquilo —Agregó agitando suavemente sus manos frente a Chris; cuando vio a este calmarse un poco, las bajó y las apoyó en la mesa—. Es verdad, no me agrada mucho eso, pero, también creo que tu trabajo era realmente increíble, si podías resolver cualquier cosa, o problema con tu beyblade —Dijo comprensivo.

Chris lo miró atónito.

—…Ginga.

—Mi papá me dijo una vez, que nuestro pasado nos forma, pero que un pasado difícil no nos hace malas personas, si podemos mejorar nuestro presente —Dijo con un gesto afable— Y yo creo que si a partir de eso alguien puede hacer algo mejor, entonces esa persona, es alguien muy fuerte que merece todo nuestro respeto —al decir esto, volteó hacia la mesa donde antes estaba, donde ahora permanecían sentados tan sólo Kyouya, Tsubasa y Benkei. Kenta se había reunido con Yuu en la mesa de los refrescos y Yuki estaba ahora al lado de Madoka y Hikaru, mirando algo en la laptop de la castaña. —Benkei y Kyouya son de esas personas—. Regresó su vista hacia el rubio y sonrió cerrando los ojos— ¡Además eres uno de los Bladers más increíbles a los que me he enfrentado!

Chris bajó su vista hacia su vaso.

—¿En serio?

Ginga abrió los ojos mirando un poco desconcertado a dueño de Phantom Orión.

—¿He?

—¿En verdad crees que soy… tan increíble? —Preguntó de nuevo sin despegar su mirada de la mesa, y en parte para ocultar el nuevo sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara, y también para evitar que la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, no lo hiciera salir huyendo de ahí, por lo próximo que estaba por preguntar.

Ginga se acomodó en la silla sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

—Si… lo creo —Atinó a decir, pero se sintió cohibido sin saber el por qué.

—¿Tanto como… Kyouya? —Se atrevió a preguntar y cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente.

Ginga no supo cómo interpretar esa pregunta… ¿Por qué Chris se refería a Kyouya? Era cierto que Kyouya era su mayor rival, y era mucho muy fuerte pero, ahora conocía a personas tan fuertes como King, Aguma, Dunamis… e incluso Tithi, que el tener a Kyouya cómo rival no parecería tener sentido para muchos, pero, en realidad eso del la rivalidad exclusiva era algo que el mismo Kyouya se había ocupado de fomentar. Ginga por su parte, consideraba a muchos, sino es que a todos sus amigos, como rivales dignos de ser unos grandes oponentes en una batalla, claro que desde ese punto de vista, Kyouya y Chris eran exactamente iguales. Ya conocía a Kyouya y esperaba que no se enojara, pero desde que conoció a Chris no podía ocultar que éste no era como todos sus rivales y amigos.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Chris, le sonrió.

—Sí, tanto como él —le dijo de cerca para lograr que lo escuchara y la música que sonaba no interfiriera en su mensaje.

Chris abrió los ojos y se agitó al oír y sentir la mano de Ginga nuevamente en su hombro. Levantó la vista de inmediato, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos color miel del dueño de Cosmic Pegasus, muy cerca de su cara. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo, pero ocurrió algo interesante, él no fue el único. Ginga se apartó un poco, la mirada color violeta del joven rubio de pronto le puso nervioso.

—… /Es ahora o nunca…/ ¡G-Ginga! —Su voz tembló, pero tomó valor y sujetó a Ginga de los hombros, evitando que se alejara de él— ¡Tú me gustas mucho! —Confesó, percatándose de cómo los ojos de Ginga se abrían más de la sorpresa.

—C-Chris…— El turno de tartamudear fue de Hagane.

—¡Me gustas! —Repitió el rubio y negó con la cabeza— No me importa lo que los demás digan, no me importa que los dos seamos chicos. Tú eres la persona más increíble que he conocido. Eres la persona que esperaba conocer.

Ginga se ruborizó, nunca esperó que eso pasara. De verdad que Chris era un Beyluchador impresionante, y aunque le conocía muy poco, había sentido su espíritu en cuanto le concedió el poder de Orión para derrotar a Némesis, en realidad, había sentido el de todos, no sólo el de Chris, pero, lo que si era un hecho, es que cuando conoció al joven estadunidense en el torneo de la Isla Beystar, llamó fuertemente su atención.

Necesitaban a todos los Bladers Legendarios para poder derrotar a Némesis, pero él de verdad que había lamentado el que Chris se uniera al enemigo al final del torneo en donde le conocieran. Pero, pese a eso, Ginga no había dejado de insistirle que se uniera a ellos, sin importarle la humillante forma en que había derrotado a su amigo Masamune; y sin importarle el que King se enfureciera, incluso insistió más con él que con Aguma, y evidentemente Aguma también era muy importante para cumplir con la misión.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Ginga de Chris fue su actitud. Primero fría, arrogante, segura e incluso oscura, para terminar en convertirse en un chico solitario, algo tímido y silencioso. Motivo por el que siempre le buscaba y le llamaba para que no volviera a estar solo tal y como fue capaz de ver al traspasar al Bey y al corazón de Chris con Cosmic Pegasus. Ginga todavía no sabía si esa era una habilidad que le había dotado el fragmento de estrella, pero había sido capaz de ver el corazón de Chris y lo que vio realmente le dolió, pues había rencor, soledad… y tristeza…

¿Acaso era real ese chico arrogante y frio que derrotó a Masamune? Pues ahora estaba ahí, frente a ese mismo chico, el cual acaba de confesarle que él le gustaba.

—Me cautivaste… —prosiguió el estadunidense— jamás olvidaré tus palabras no importa el tiempo que pase. Me hiciste despertar de mi egoísmo... —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y una mirada amable, como Ginga nunca le había visto, también se reflejó en sus ojos— sin darme cuenta me convertí en algo peor que esas personas que me abandonaron. Pero gracias a ti, Ginga, recordé que amo el Beyblade. Y quiero empezar un nuevo camino, pero… no quiero hacerlo solo… —Calló de súbito e inclinó un poco la vista— yo… —Se levantó y dijo con firmeza— ¡Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo! —Concluyó con el rostro completamente rojo y con la mirada trémula.

—¡…! —Ginga se quedó sin habla ante eso último.

Al ver su silencio, Chris inclinó un poco la vista y sonrió algo triste; quizás se había precipitado al confesar sus sentimientos, seguro que Ginga estaba en shock…

—Lo siento… seguro esto es demasiado extraño para ti… —se llevó una mano a la cara, retirando su fleco de su frente en un claro gesto de ansiedad, pero su corazón ya comenzaba a doler por el silencio del pelirrojo—, en verdad lo lamento, no estoy sorprendido de que me rechaces… pero aún si… si me odias yo… jamás te lo reprocharé…

—Chris… —intentó decir…

—N-No… No tienes que disculparte —sonrió de manera forzada y se puso de pie— Ya me voy, gracias por…—Pero no se pudo ir, puesto que una mano lo detuvo de la muñeca— ¡…! —Se quedó paralizado.

Ginga se sorprendió de su propia acción y se ruborizó más, pues en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Chris estaba por irse, su cuerpo se movió sin pensarlo, no quería que se fuera…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ginga al fin lo comprendió, ahora comprendía la actitud de Chris con él, su comportamiento tímido era porque él le gustaba, y también entendió que su insistencia para que Chris se les uniera, lejos de la misión de derrotar a Némesis, era porque Chris también le gustaba. Todo era claro ahora.

—¿Rechazarte? ¿Odiarte? —Repitió y luego sonrió— Eso nunca Chris, tú me agradas mucho y además…

—… —Ahora el que se había quedado sin palabras era el rubio.

Ginga le soltó la mano, pero no apartó la mirada de él.

—Me encantará estar a tu lado, en ese nuevo camino que has elegido —Sonrió ligeramente ruborizado.

La sonrisa de Chris no se hizo esperar, se inclinó un poco y tomando él la mano de Ginga ahora, lo levantó de la silla con un ligero tirón.

Ginga se levantó sin querer para ser envuelto en un abrazo por el joven de cabellos rubios.

—Gracias, Ginga —Dijo el estadunidense.

—¡…! —Ginga se ruborizó totalmente sin poder evitarlo, y la vergüenza de ser visto por todos le asaltó, pero el abrazo de Chris se sentía muy bien, tanto que no pudo hacer más que levantar sus brazos y responder al mismo. Daba igual, de todos modos todos se enterarían al final.

Después de separarse, salieron de la cabina de control, e incluso Kenta y Yuu les preguntaron a dónde iban. Ginga sonrió y como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara se inclinó y cerca de los oídos de sus dos más pequeños amigos, susurró:

—En un momento regresamos.

Kenta y Yuu se voltearon a ver algo confundidos, aunque el primero en reaccionar fue Yuu, quien les sonrió y les animó a ir.

Ginga y Chris caminaron juntos por todas las instalaciones de la WBBA, el edificio estaba algo solitario en realidad.

Chris le platicó a Ginga lo que ocurrió después de que sus amigos se alejaran de él y el cómo tomó la decisión de irse por todo el mundo, para entrenar, alcanzar su sueño de ser el más fuerte y el cómo tomó la decisión de no volver a creer en la amistad, erróneamente creyó en aquel entonces que eso le ayudaría a soportar el abandono de sus amigos.

Ginga le contó sobre su viaje, y el cómo tomó la decisión de viajar por todo Japón para volverse más fuerte y derrotar a los responsables de la supuesta muerte de su padre; le contó lo difícil que fue saber que estaba solo en el mundo después de la muerte de su único familiar. Quizás la palabra "Venganza" no estaba en los pensamientos de Ginga entonces, pero sin duda, al final, ese entrenamiento era para lograr que Ryuuga, Daidouji y Dark Nébula pagaran por lo que habían hecho.

Tras contar sus historias, tanto Ginga como Chris se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes y que de hecho, tenían varias cosas en común. Cosa que hizo a Chris sentirse muy contento y algo más ligero, como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Sentía como su corazón se llenaba de valor y tranquilidad al tener a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos y su historia sin ser juzgado. Se sentía feliz de tener a un testigo de su vida a partir de ahora, sabía que no se había equivocado cuando eligió creer en Ginga.

Por su parte, Ginga veía que el gesto de Chris ahora lucía un poco diferente de días previos. Su mirada volvía a lucir segura y misteriosa, y de hecho se veía más tranquilo.

—Tengo una duda… —Hablo Ginga de pronto.

Los dos estaban sentados en lo alto de una plataforma con unas largas y casi interminables escaleras que llevaban a unas salas de prácticas subterráneas, las cuales por cierto estaban casi abandonadas, pero aún así, tenían todas las luces encendidas. Estaban sentados en la orilla del suelo, con el barandal de frente y con sus pies colgando al vacio.

—¿Y cuál es…? —Cuestionó Chris.

—Desde que te conocimos haz usado una especie de Nick… ¿O no? —Prosiguió el pelirrojo, recargando sus bazos en los barrotes del barandal, y volteándole a ver— Incluso en Beystar, Blader DJ nunca dijo tu nombre completo. ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?

Chris lo miró y tras un bufido se echó a reír, no era una burla, sino más bien como si hubiera esperado la pregunta en cualquier momento y se riera de adivinar que ese momento había llegado. Y aunque Ginga entendió la risa, se ruborizó de verlo reír, la risa le asentaba muy bien a Chris, de hecho le hacía verse bastante bien… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso la confesión de Chris había bastado para que él se enamorara del rubio? (3) ¡Oh, pero que idiotez! Se sentía sumamente ridículo…

—Disculpa… —Dijo al fin, en cuanto su risa comenzó a disminuir— Si de hecho, he usado un alias desde que soy mercenario —se alejó del barandal y se recargó del suelo con sus dos manos, para echarse un poco hacia atrás, levantar la vista y toparse con el techo y una gran lámpara con luces led de tono azul— sé que es muy tonto, pero… creí que si debía de ser más fuerte y diferente, merecía la pena dejar mi nombre atrás. Pero eso ya no importa ahora —se volvió a Ginga— Mi nombre completo es Christian White (4).

Ginga se ruborizó al ver el gesto tranquilo y varonil de su acompañante.

—Gracias por compartirlo conmigo —Respondió con una linda y amable sonrisa.

Chris se ruborizó al verlo también, pero mucho más leve, ahora que había confesado sus sentimientos se sentía más seguro. Sabía que Ginga no sentía lo mismo que él, pero él lograría que se enamorara de él también… sin saberlo, estaba muy cerca de lograrlo, porque al parecer tenían incluso eso en común, la forma de enamorarse.

-O-W-A-R-I-

Aclaraciones:

(1) Mercenario: Para simplificar el significado, se refiere al soldado o tropa que sirve a un gobierno extranjero a cambio de dinero. En el anime no nombran a Chris de así de manera directa, pero sin duda, Chris deja en claro que no está interesado en los motivos ni los objetivos de quien lo contrata ya que él sólo recibirá ordenes de quien le contrata si obtendrá un beneficio económico y personal. Lo que ocurre con los mercenarios, quienes normalmente participan en un conflicto bélico de la misma forma.

(2) Refresco: Esa bebida chatarra gasificada con nombres de marcas internacionales como Coca-Cola o Pepsi-Cola. En otros países se le conoce también como Gaseosa o Soda.

(3) Enamoramiento: El enamoramiento no es igual al amor. Es verdad que el enamoramiento puede terminar en amor, pero el amor es más que sentirte bien con alguien, es incluso más que el sexo aunque forme parte del. El enamoramiento se puede dar a primera vista, el amor puede que venga después o no llegue nunca.

(4) Me da lata que haya personajes que no tengan apellidos, así que me tomé la molestia de agregar nombre completo y apellido a Chris. El apellido "White" es común en EU y me agradó asociarlo al hecho de que Chris es el Blader legendario de la estación invierno, sin referirme a la nieve, ya que él no tiene ataques de hielo a pesar de su título.

_&&&&&&&&&&-O-WA-RI-&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Siempre quise hacer un segundo fic Seasonshipping (GingaxChris) y aquí está. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, creo que Ginga y Chris tienen mucha más química que otras parejas de Beyblade, a veces hasta la creo más posible que el KyouyaxGinga y eso que el Strayshipping es mi predilecta, aunque claro eso fue muchos capítulos antes de conocer a Chris xDD.

Gracias a quien leyó, y mil gracias si además de leer me dejas un comentario. El fandom de MFBeyblade está casi muerto, pero soy algo necia y seguiré escribiendo hasta sacar todo lo que tengo pendiente en mi cabeza.

Sé que soy una escritora que pasa sin pena ni gloria, pero si mañana no me ven es que ya me retiré de esto, quizás para siempre. A veces cansa ver como todo el mundo se va de algo y tú te quedas atrás.

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de Chris? Espero que no haya quedado muy simple. Y gracias por su tiempo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
